


Kiss Me

by GoldenQueenx



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Poison, curse, faking, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenQueenx/pseuds/GoldenQueenx
Summary: Regina fakes being poisoned to try and get Rumple to admit to being awake. / Prompt Via Tumblr.





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I do not own anything OUAT.
> 
> Prompt: G:Could you please write a story where rgina is determine to make rumple admit that he remember himself (that he is rumple) so comes to him and pretend that she was poisoned by ivy and need his help, he don't know what to do because he doesn't have magic so when he thinks his about to lose her he tells her the truth but what she wasn't expecting to hear is that he loves her, she is confused but telling him that she loves him too, that kiss and break the dark curse
> 
> Rated T!

It could work; Regina had thought as she shuffled around the bar, adding the needed items onto the bar top and glancing over them with a determined glare. Satisfaction slowly began to pull and tug at her features, fingertips grazing the items as the cogs in her brain began to work everything into place. Rumple had denied being awake in such a manner that she thought it obvious he was — hell she knew before he even opened his mouth. There has never been a dark curse that can keep the Dark One down for long, or at least that's what she thought from experience.

Setting up a small mirror, she began her work. Since her face would smell of makeup anyway, due to the stuff she put on daily, she just added to it. Making it look as though she had been poisoned by darkening under her eyes, exfoliating her lips to make them red and puffy, using moisturizer to give her a sheen like glow that sweat could cause, then spritzing her skin with a water like mist that was mixed with light salt just to give it a certain smell. Taking her hot water bottle, she pressed it to her forehead and left it there for two minutes before alternating between her neck and chest, then back to her forehead as she walked from one end of the bar to the other. Once finished, she placed everything behind the counter, grabbed the thermometor and checked her body temperature. It was high enough to give off the signs of possibly being poisoned, not to mention she was actually sweating just a little now so it would give off the perfect look.

She took off out of the bar in a hurry, feet carrying her right down the street to the police station where she pushed open the door, allowing her shoulders to slump and nearly fell against Rodgers' desk. "Where's...Wheres Weaver?" She rasped out, trying her best to put to use her over exaggerated acting in a manner that could seem like those she had poisoned back in the Enchanted Forest. Surely, having seen it all first hand counted for something — for some kind of experience. Rodgers pointed and Roni followed the direction, heading straight into Weaver's office and pushing the door shut with her foot. "I know you're in there Rumple, And I need you now. I need-" She paused for effect, visibly closing her eyes and letting out a huff of air, hoping this was fooling her former teacher enough to maybe jolt him into action. "- I need you. We have to come up with a way to stop this. We need-" And she pretended to waver on unsteady legs, which caused Rumple to shoot up out of his seat and run to her side, arms coming to scoop her up and she pretended to become unconscious - her muscles going lax in his arms.

Regina could feel him shifting, one hand leaving her and the first thought that came to mind was that he would drop her and state that she needn't act so dramatic, that he was onto her, but instead she realized when his hand came back it was devoid of his usual jacket. He laid her down on the cold floor, head nestled against his coat and then he was gone. The sound of a bottle being gripped, a lid being twisted and then silence before she felt a wet cloth against her temple then at her neck. She couldn't allow him to dab her too much or she would surely be given away considering some of the makeup might come off. Slowly, she batted her eyelashes away from her cheeks and shot a wary look up at him. "I-" She tried but pretended to fail, her voice cracking and rasping just enough to send a worry line shooting across his forehead. "-Ivy, she.."

"Shh, shh." Rumple whispered, the cloth - she noticed was a handkerchief - nestled against her chest beneath her collarbone. "It looks to be poison. Regina, I-" And there it was, him practically admitting it but instead of calling him out of falling for the act, she waited with bated breath, body trembling against the chill of the tiles. "-I don't know what to do. There's no magic, I've tried, I've tried. I'm sorry." And with that she thought he would try to end her suffering but instead he leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead before muttering against her damp skin something she never would have expected to hear. "I love you, please don't leave me. Please."

"What?" She whispered, voice strained from the immense weight his words had just put on her chest.

"I-I think I always have, I just couldn't admit it to myself. Let alone you. We're not like that, you and I. You know us. We'll fight tooth and nail until one is on top and when we can make that one fall, we'll do just that. I couldn't tell you that I was awake. That I've been awake the entire time, Regina, and that I was scared. Scared that if anyone found out that I — The Dark One — was awake what they would do to me, or you, or us considering we're stronger together. Always have been, always will be. And Regina I swear I didn't mean for this to happen. If it could have been me, If it could have been.." His hand went to her cheek then, hot and scorching against her skin but she leaned into it as a tear slipped from her eye, sliding down to dampen his skin and she wanted nothing more than to—

At that moment, Rumple leaned in, lips open as he claimed her mouth with his own. The kiss was nothing along the lines of chaste and when Regina responded, it only furthered the passion, stoking the flame. She had never expect words like the ones that had tumbled from the Dark One's lips to have filled any room, let alone his office with her on the floor practically seeming to be on the verge of death. She had never intended to do this, to fool his heart into admitting something as deep and personal as he had but now that it had been spoken, she felt the words were engraved on her heart — the beating organ thriving now with his words instilled on the muscle for as long as she would live and even still she hoped longer after that.

And the surge that felt as if it had pushed out from their liplock caused the trembling in her frame to halt, their kiss stalling the second they felt it. Their magic filled the air around them in a way that sent hairs to stand on end and vibrations through their chest all the way to the tips of their toes. She could hear the magic in the air snapping, crackling around them. "Rumple?"

Shock filled his features as the realization dawned on the pair currently on the floor of the detective's office. "Did we?"

"Just break the curse?" Regina muttered, her limbs feeling as though they were going numb as worry began to creep into the back of her mind. Quickly, she thrust her hand into the pocket of her jeans and typed out a text to Henry. Asking if he were okay and where he was, what he was doing. There had been dire consequences for breaking the curse and she shuttered to think of her Henry being hurt or dead for that matter. But once he responded with an emoji that meant shock and a thumbs up, she knew, she knew he was alright. "How?"

"I'm guessing the clause she made only held for Henry and Jacinda breaking it."

"But, what about-"

"It's broken Regina. Are you alright?"

"I-I'm sorry Rumple, I didn't mean for this to happen. I thought..." The expression on his face contorted into confusion as she continued on her rambling. "I-I just wanted you to admit you were awake, I didn't mean to have all of this happen."

"And you thought a bit of makeup and such could fool me?"

"You knew? Why did you play along?"

"I didn't. Not really. Not until I felt you kiss me back with such passion that no dying woman could give."

"Are you upset?"

"Upset at speaking what I know to be true? Upset at breaking the curse and beating Ivy at her own game? Not in the slightest. But fooling the dark one, now that took guts and determination. Well done, Regina."

"But you figured it out in the end."

"After it had all been said and done, yes, I did. And now, thanks to your little act, we know one thing to be truest of all."

"What's that?"

"We're in love, my silly Queen." And with that he claimed her lips once more in a kiss that could have stopped the world around them and they wouldn't have noticed.

The End.


End file.
